The present invention relates to a lid for pots, pans and other cookware, and more particularly, to a lid that can be seen through, stirred through, and used as a cooking utensil rest while cooking.
Certain foods require continual stirring while they cook. Some of these foods need to reach a rolling boil, others just need to be brought to a boiling point. In this process, if the cooking vessel is uncovered, foods will “pop” and splatter creating a mess in the cooking environment, i.e., on the stove top, nearby counters and the cook's clothes, and potentially injure the cook.
A need thus exists for a product that prevents skin burns, stained clothes and messy cook tops and counters resulting from splattering food while permitting the food to be stirred during the cooking process.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a cookware lid that facilitates stirring, mixing or other manipulation of the contents of cookware while the lid remains in place on top of the cookware, effectively prevents splattering even when a cooking utensil is introduced through the lid and while the cooking utensil is manipulated to stir the contents of the cookware, and enables visual observation of the cooking process. Another objective is to provide a cookware lid that supports a cooking utensil, when not in use, on top of the lid in a position that facilitates draining of liquid or food residue from the working end of the utensil back into the cookware.